A Wrecking New Year
by darthsand
Summary: When Ralph travels to the Internet to see Vanellope, she has something to confess...


**A/N: This is my first story, and it's going to be cringe. I guarantee it. And I had to spell check that word.**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Ralph Breaks the Internet, Star Wars, or The Simpsons. All rights go to Disney, Lucasfilm and Fox.**

**I also don't own Q*Bert. All rights go to Columbia pictures and Sony.**

**And there's Bandi Namco (Dig Dug), Sega (Sonic), Capcom (Street Fighter), EA Sports (Madden), the point is, I own nothing.**

**Now, let's get this over with.**

* * *

**A Wrecking New Year**

**Litwak's Arcade, December 31, 2019, 11:47 PM PST**

**Released December 31, 2019**

**R**alph was on the rooftop of Niceland. He was looking at the game, _Sugar Rush_. It had been over 13 months since he and his best friend and leader of the game, Vanellope Von Schweetz, split. Sour Bill was Vanellope's Vice President, but since he was now a part of Gene's décor, instead, the leadership was handed to Taffyta Muttonfudge, with Rancis Fluggerbutter as her Vice President. Ralph knew Taffyta. She was programmed to be kind of a jerk, but she was a great president. And she was now much nicer thanks to Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun, who had turned all "15" of their adoptive children from wild animals to little angels. That meant those kids were now 100% bearable. Ralph's life was good, but still not great without Vanellope.

It was a rough 2019. He had Felix and Calhoun, he had Zangief, Eggman, Dig Dug, Frogger, Q*Bert, but none of those would ever compare to Vanellope. Ralph let his insecurities go, sure, but even after well over a year, he still hasn't gotten over it. It was almost as if his insecurities were coming back.

Then, suddenly, he had an idea. A new year was about to start. Felix, Calhoun, and the racers were at _Madden_, along with everyone else in the arcade, drinking root beer, eating hot dogs and burnt pie, waiting for the new year to start. So, that was the perfect time to go to the Internet and start not just a new year, but a new decade, with Vanellope.

_That's what I'll do_, he thought to himself.

Ralph stood up, jumped off the building, died, regenerated, and ran to Game Central Station, since the train car was on the other side. Once he got to Game Central Station, he saw that it was completely empty. He ran to Wifi, and off he went to the Internet. He still was scared for his life going through the wire, even though he has already done it about ten times.

When he got to the Internet, he was greeted by J.P. Spamley.

"Hey, Ralph!" greeted Spamley. "You need something?"

Ralph shook his head. "No, not really."

"GORD!" called Spamley. Gord was right behind Ralph. "Oh, there you are," he said.

"Sorry, Spamley, I gotta go," Ralph said. "See ya!"

"Okey dokey!" Spamley replied.

Ralph headed to Slaughter Race. It was 11:52 PM. Eight minutes. Eight minutes left in 2019. Eight minutes left in the 2010s. While he was walking over to Slaughter Race, he was stopped by none other than Bart Simpson. Bart Simpson was still relatively new to OhMyDisney, having joined after Vanellope's first visit. Bart said nothing. All he did was slingshot Ralph. Ralph fell, but he got up quickly, and kept going.

It was now 11:55 PM. Three minutes had passed. He was stopped by Darth Vader, who pulled out a lightsaber, and charged at Ralph. Unfortunately for him, the floors split, and Vader dropped below.

It was still 11:55 PM. There was Slaughter Race. And outside stood none other than Vanellope.

"Vanellope?" questioned Ralph.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Let's go and see the new year," he said.

"Wait," she said. "I need to confess."

"Confess what?" he asked.

"Ralph, can I go back to the arcade with you? I've been thinking lately about my decision, and…"

"And?" he asked. "Go on."

"And… I don't think what I did was right. You see, I've been thinking about Turbo lately." She paused for a bit. "I think I went Turbo all of the sudden. I don't know what's happening and…"

"Shh… I know. You realize your mistakes, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I realize my mistakes, too, for acting so stupid around Thanksgiving last year."

"You do?"

"We all do," came a familiar voice. It was none other than Calhoun. Felix was next to him, and the racers were behind them.

"Guys?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes?" Felix responded.

"Can I go back? Back to the arcade? Because I made a mistake. And it affected your lives. Taffyta, I know you were alone for two months after I left."

"Yeah," she said. "And I was really mad."

"But I'm coming back," Vanellope responded.

Vanellope turned to Candlehead. "Candlehead, I know you once stayed in the Wifi router for over 24 hours waiting for me."

"You never came," she responded.

"I know, and I regret it. Which is why I'm coming back."

Candlehead was speechless.

Finally, Vanellope turned to Rancis. "Rancis," she began. "I have something to give to you." She pulled it out of her hoodie. It was a 24 karat pure gold pocket watch. It was engraved with "My Winner" and had a chain done to wear it like a medal. She put around Rancis' neck. He said nothing. Instead, he pulled Vanellope into a hug. In seconds. Everyone, including Ralph, was hugging Vanellope.

Suddenly, Candlehead's candle touched Ralph's overalls.

"FIRE!" he shouted.

Ralph got a bucket of water splashed on him. It was Spamley who did it. He was accompanied by Gord. He had tears in his eyes.

"Wow," he began. "Family makes me so emotional."

"Heh, heh, it makes us all emotional," Ralph chuckled.

The clock was counting.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

That concluded 2019. It was now 2020. They all started 2020 as a family. And it was really satisfying.

"Well," began Vanellope. "Let's go home."

"Yeah," said Ralph. "Wait. Spamley. Come with us."

"What?" he asked.

"You and Gord both will be happy at Litwak's, I promise," Ralph responded.

Spamley was reluctant. "I don't know…"

Ralph interrupted him. "Spamley, it'll get a lot of stress off your back. Besides, you'll have a family. You'll have us. Right, Felix?"

"That's right, brother," Felix replied.

"See, Spamley? We're all a family. And You can be in that family, too. You're not gonna need money, you can just live happy."

"Well, maybe. I'll check it out. And if I like it, I'll stay. I'll just have to get my stuff."

"Great!" Felix said. "Welcome to the family, partner!"

"You'll love it," said Calhoun.

Taffyta walked up to Spamley. "Well, that means you'll be Uncle Spamley."

"That works," said Spamley.

They headed back to the arcade as a family. Spamley and Gord quickly fell in love with the arcade and decided to live there. Ralph and Vanellope were back together. This time as family. Felix and Calhoun were still happily married. Taffyta handed back leadership of _Sugar Rush_ to Vanellope. With Vanellope, Sugar Rush would be popular again, with 90s nostalgia rising. Candlehead decided to learn Piano, even though she was only 4-fingered. Rancis swore to wear the pocket watch at all times. Their lives improved a lot in the matter of minutes.

January 1, 2020 would mark the day Vanellope returned to the arcade. And with that, life was getting much better. Ralph realized that all along, he and Vanellope were more than friends. They were uncle and niece. They were more than friends.

They were family.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I know, I hated it, too. And how Felix and Calhoun got there is beyond me.**


End file.
